


Practice Makes Perfect

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: Emma and Killian have been dating for three months now and Hook still hasn’t made any moves to take things to the next level. Finally Emma confronts him and gets an answer she wasn’t expecting.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this fic took me so long! I’ve been struggling with my health and just started going back to school so I don’t have as much free time as I’m used to. But i’m going to try to get fics out weekly like I used to! I have so many ideas and prompts I can’t wait to share! And Captain Swan Story Book should be out soon which I’m apart of and can’t wait to share!

“What does my beautiful girlfriend want tonight? Beer or wine?” Killian questioned from the kitchen. They could hear and smell the popcorn popping in the microwave as Emma put a DVD into her laptop, pausing it until Killian got their snacks in order.

“Definitely wine for me tonight. There’s rum in the cabinet next to the stove if you want some,” She mentioned from her spot, in the loft, knowing that he would definitely take her up on that offer.

“Mmm, rum and my favorite Savior? I truly am the luckiest man in the world,” He teased, pouring himself a double shot into a glass. He brought their refreshments up to her bedroom and sat down close to his Swan. Bouncing a little as he snuggled in on her bed. 

Emma tucked herself in close, inhaling his unique scent of sandalwood and ocean breeze. She was blissfully happy. They had only been together for twelve glorious weeks, but it felt like a lifetime. They did everything together. For the first time in Emma’s life she was in a real relationship. She was used to unhealthy and borderline abusive partnerships that always ended poorly, but Killian was the exact opposite. She could feel how much he cared about her and he told her how much she meant to him every day. Emma pressed play and the movie began. Tonight she was introducing him to Into the Woods, one of her favorites and in her opinion one of the best movies of all time. Emma sipped on red wine as she popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth. She glanced at her pirate who was doing his best to follow along to the complicated storyline. She smiled watching his brow furrow, as it does when he’s trying to concentrate. 

Hook caught her stare, giving her one of his famous eyebrow lifts. “What is it, love? I thought you liked this film,” Killian stated, giving her hand a light squeeze. 

She simply smiled before slowly leaning in covering his lips with hers. Unable to contain herself, she immediately begged for entrance which he happily granted. Emma loved the way his tongue glided over hers in perfect sync. The taste of rum and red wine mingled flawlessly together creating a new flavor that was intoxicating enough for them both to see stars. Soon enough, she found her fingers tangled in his dark locks as the kiss deepend. Instinctually only mere seconds later, Emma moved to straddle his lap. Maybe this would finally be the right time to take their relationship to the next level, or at the very least feel out the next step, Emma thought to herself. But before she could move things along any further, Killian broke the kiss, pulling his lips from hers, and planting a loving kiss to her forehead.

“‘I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck explaining this whole movie to me,” Killian chuckled lightly, sporting a half smile. 

“Okay that’s it. What’s wrong?” Emma sighed demanding some answers.

“What do you mean?” Hook implored, giving her a puzzled look.

“Killian, I have been throwing myself at you for the last few weeks and everytime you turn me down. Are you not attracted to me like this?” Emma worried, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

“What? Emma, how could you even think that? You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes on!” He tried to convince her, but he could tell that she wasn't buying it.

“Then what is it?! You don’t want me?” Emma guessed pressing her lips together with a shattered look on her face. She could feel herself start to hit an emotional wall as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Emma, you know that’s crazy,” He tried to reason with her knowing how upset she was becoming.

“Then what is it? We’ve been together for over three months and every time I make a move you find an excuse or change the subject. Most couples have been intimate in some way by now or have at least talked about it. I just don't understand. Since the moment we met it was sexual advance here and innuendo there. And now that we're together… sometimes it feels like you don’t have any interest touching me.” She confessed, a tear streaming down her cheek. Emma could tell that deep down he was hurting. And whatever it was, was trying desperately to come out but something was holding him back.

“Emma...” He pleaded looking down, refusing to look at her. Hook’s eyes began to glass over as Emma sensed the shame felt.

“What is it? I’ve tried to think of every explanation as to what it could be and I just don’t understand! Do you not want to be with me? Because I want to be with you. Killian, please just tell me what’s wrong. You can tell me anything you know that, right?” Emma begged of him. She could see the hurt and suffering behind his eyes and she wanted so desperately to be able to take all this pain away but didn't know what was causing it, she felt so powerless. 

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for Emma’s reaction to his next confession. “I’m afraid… I’m afraid I can’t give you what you deserve,” Killian finally admitted, his head dropped and he refused to look her in the eyes.

Emma cupped his face with her palms, forcing him to look at her. “Killian, what are you talking about?” She questioned not quite comprehending what he meant.

“It’s been along time since I’ve shared a bed with a woman,” He finally muttered. She could tell that his confession was incredibly difficult for him to tell her but she still didn't know why he was so ashamed by it.

“It’s been a long time for me too, but that’s no reason to be afraid,” Emma assured him.

“No, love. I’m not talking about months or even years,” Killian couldn't keep eye contact with her as he continued. “I haven't been with anyone since Milah died,” Hook choked, a tear began to well up in the corner of his eye. 

Emma was speechless, she had no idea what to say. She also felt like a complete ass pushing him like this when this is obviously a huge step for him. 

“When she died, it wasn't just her heart that was crushed. Mine was crushed too. I couldn't bear being with another woman. I tried, so many times but I just couldn’t. Once you're with someone that you love like that it just isn't the same,” He confessed feeling like a total utter fool.

“Killian, I’m so sorry. Here I am making this about me when you’re hurting. We can wait as long as you want,” She apologized, reassuring him that there was no rush.

“That's the thing, Emma I want to. For the first time in centuries there is nothing more I want in the world than to be with you like that,” He grinned pouring out his heart and soul to her.

“Then what’s the hold up?” Emma questioned, still cupping his face with her hands.

“I’m what this world refers to as “rusty.” I fear that I can't give you what you truly deserve,” Hook admitted cocking his head to the side feeling another wave of shame and disappointment.

“Killian! What I deserve is you!” Emma beamed, lovingly swiping a stray strand of his gorgeous dark brown hair to the side.

“What if I can’t satisfy you properly? What if I can't give you that?” He wondered leaning into the soft skin of her palms.

“Killian,” She tried to argue with him.

“When we’re together I want to give you everything you want and more. I want to fulfill every one of your deepest desires. How can I do that when I’ve barely touched a woman in over two hundred years,” Hook scoffed, looking into Emma’s understanding eyes.

“Killian, sex isn't just about pleasure. I don't care about any of that…” She tried to reason with him.

“But I do. Emma, I know that it’s still early and you’re afraid of this word so I won’t say it but-”

“I love you,” Emma quickly cut him off, beating him to the punch. 

He was completely stunned. Never in a million years did he ever think she would utter those words before him. “What?” Tears slipped down both their cheeks.

“I love you. I mean it, Killian. And I’m not a girl who says that lightly,” She couldn't hold it in any longer. Every fiber of her being loved the man before her.

“I love you too,” Hook beams, smiling ear to ear. “Now you’re not just saying that to get into my pants are you?” Killian teased, loving her cute little giggle that floated through the loft.

They shared another soul shattering kiss as little crystals of happiness fell from both their eyes. Their swollen lips parted once again as she let her forehead rest against his. “Now, we can do one of two things. We can either go back to watching the rest of the movie or we can make love right here, right now. Either one I’m more than okay with. Whatever you chose won’t change the way I feel about you,” She promised him while lovingly pushing his hair to the side. 

The choice for him became as simple as taking his next breath. Without wasting another second, Killian kissed her with everything he had. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. How much he needed her. How much he craved her touch. 

She was still on top of him, straddling her pirate, her legs hugging his tightly. Emma ground her center onto him. She expected to feel his member hard and wanting, pressing tightly against her, but she didn't feel anything. 

Hook could feel the questions spinning behind her eyes. “I’m sorry, love. I promise you, I go to bed and wake up everyday hard and yearning for you,” Killian reassured his Swan.

“I think I can help with that,” Emma flirted, trying to push away the embarrassment she knew he was feeling. “You’re just nervous but don’t be. We have all the time in the world,” She made sure he knew there was no need to rush. “Stop trying, stop thinking, stop talking. Just feel and listen. This happens more than you would expect, okay. There is nothing to be ashamed about. Just close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice,” Emma requested as Killian leaned against the bed frame, heeding her every word. Following her advice he closed his piercing blue eyes and just focused on his breathing. 

Emma skimmed the seam of her thin pale pink cotton t-shirt, lifting it over her head and throwing it aside. Hook’s eyes were still glued shut as she reached for the clasp of her black lace bra. Emma let it fall from her shoulders one strap at a time. Then she reached for her pirate's right hand, dragging it up her side tortuously slow. Killian’s eyes were still shut but she could hear the hitch in his breathing. Her hand continued on its journey before finally reaching its destination. Emma pressed her hand against his encouraging him to explore her newly exposed skin. He moaned as he felt the contrast between her silky smooth skin and her hard pebbled nipples. Emma smiled when she felt a slight twitch in his pants grinding against her already soaked center. 

She could see his eyes began to flutter open. “Keep them closed pirate. Don’t make me blindfold you,” She flirted with the slight shift in her hips. Emma could feel his member stir to life while she continued letting him feel every inch of her.

“Bloody hell, love. You have no idea how many times I’ve thought of this,” Hook muttered under his breath as his Swan continued to torture him. 

Emma slowly unbuttoned his shirt, raking her nails through the newly exposed dark coarse hair on his chest, dragging her hands all the way down to his half hard length. She drew large circles, palming him through his jeans as sounds of pleasure and profanity filled the air. Like a girl on a mission she quickly popped the top button on his trousers, freeing him from his tight confinement.

“You can open your eyes now,” Emma bit her bottom lip holding his impressive and slightly aroused member in her hand. The skin felt so unbelievably soft in her palm. There was just something so right about touching him like this. 

By the time he opened his eyes she had already taken him in her mouth. The sight of her alone brought him to the brink of release. 

Almost instantly, Emma felt him harden completely in her hot wet mouth. 

Killian couldn't think of a more breathtaking sight than the woman of his dreams’ pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock while he watched her perfect breasts bounce gently between his legs. Hook jumped when he felt her tongue flick his overly sensitive head. “You’re a bloody siren,” He moaned, watching her bob up and down his shaft. Emma let out a little giggle at his comment. The vibrations only created more pleasure shooting through him. She was lavishing him from root to tip, causing him to grow concerned that if he didn’t say something soon, there wouldn’t be a chance for him to reciprocate for her. 

“Emma love, remember over a century. I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long. I don’t want to come, not like this, please,” Killian pleaded with her as she watched his chest rise and fall. She gave a pout before releasing him from between her lips, she heard him let out a sigh of relief as she released him from her sensuous torture. Emma snaked her way up his toned torso nibbling on every bit of exposed skin in her path until she was face to face with him again. 

They shared a tender kiss that awoke something primal in Hook. He tangled his hand in her golden tresses giving them a light tug. Emma ripped the zipper of her jeans open, not caring in the slightest the damage she may have possibly done to them. She just needed him inside her, to fill that burning desire coiling deep within her belly. 

The next thing she knew, her pants were thrown to the floor and she was only left in her matching pink thong. “What do we have here? I could really get used to this world's version of undergarments,” Killian growled under his breath. Emma forgot that in his world panties were a little less sexy and a lot more practical. 

“Oh you just wait, pirate. Next time I’ll pull out the big guns,” She smirked leaning back down to reattach her lips to his. Next time. She was already thinking about their next time together. That in itself was enough for him to die a happy man. Killian skimmed his hand and hook down her curvy side following her smooth skin all the way to her perfectly supple ass. A bolt of pleasure shot straight to her clit as soon as she felt his soft caress. Emma reluctantly pulled herself from his touch. They both whimpered at the loss as she caught her breath. With just a wave of her hand Emma magically stripped her pirate of his last garment, leaving him completely vulnerable and exposed. Hook swallowed attempting to clear his dry throat as he felt his rock hard cock bob against his toned abs. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted his tattoo on the inside of his forearm that read “Milah.” Emma remembered the first time she saw that name. It was the first real conversation they had ever shared. It was when she started to fall for him, even though she knew that she would never admit that at the time. Emma held onto his hook, lifting his left arm to her cheek. She placed a tender kiss upon the cursive writing. The gesture meant everything to him. 

“Would you like me to take the hook off, love?” Killian implored, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible. 

“When we make love, Killian I want to be with all of you. That includes your hook,” She vowed while bringing his hook up to her nipples. He was mesmerized as he watched his Swan roll the steal across her rosy buds, hardening in their wake. He gazed intently at Emma, his eyes followed his hooks’ path as she steered it down towards her center. The sound of fabric ripping brought him back to reality. The tiny piece of pink lace was so tore to pieces leaving her soaked folds left on display. She continued her path down to her dripping sex. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her as his breathing hitched from anticipation. Finally the metal reached her glistening heat. She slowly rubbed the curved top through her center, drenching it in her sweet nectar. It was without a doubt the hottest and most erotic thing he had ever seen in his 300 years. Emma brought it to her lips sucking it clean of her own juices while giving an audible moan.

“Besides, I’ve always had a thing for your hook,” Emma winked as she grinded her center into his, covering his member in her essence. It took all the strength he had to restrain himself from coming right there on the spot. He couldn't believe that the woman kissing him not only loved him, but the man who he used to be. She wanted all of him, hook included. “To be honest, it’s always been kind of a turn on,” Emma confessed, biting her bottom lip. 

Without warning Emma suddenly was on her back, her mouth being attacked by his. There was so much passion in his lips it practically took her breath away. Instantly she felt him nibbled down her breasts, giving them the attention they both deserved. He followed his path down past her stomach. Killian almost made it to his intended destination but before he could he felt Emma’s fingers tugging at his dark locks. “Please, Killian. I’ve been waiting a long time for this and you’ve been waiting for over a century. I need you now, please, I just want you inside me,” She begged as he kissed back up her stomach.

“Are you sure, love?” Killian implored gazing into her eyes, blue chasing green. Emma smiled and nodded at him reassuring that this is what she wanted.

Killian dipped down to kiss her again before pulling back with another question. “Isn't there that shield thing that men wear in this world to prevent a woman from falling with child?” Hook wondered. Oh my god how could she not have had this conversation with him yet? And how did he know about condoms? It was really sweet of him to worry. No man she had ever been with had ever asked about protection first. They were usually so focused on their own pleasure that they would act first and ask questions later. 

“I take a pill everyday so I can’t get pregnant. Don’t worry just focus on right now,” She added palming his cheeks with a loving smile. Emma could see just how nervous he was and wanted to ease his worries but didn't quite know how. He began to place kisses down her neck, along her collarbone and across her breasts, where she gasped and melted into his mouth and rough, calloused hands. He nipped lightly, followed by soothing flicks of his tongue and Emma had never felt more adored in her life. She was writhing beneath him, desperate for more, anything she could get, and Killian sensed it.

“Emma, love, I want nothing more than to satisfy you. Tell me everything you want and i'll do my best to give it to you. I just want to please you,” Killian promised.

“Killian, stop putting so much pressure on this. We have all the time in the world to practice and perfect this,” She vowed urging him forward, using her own hand to line him up at her entrance. Hook moaned when he felt his throbbing tip being coated in her juices. God she was so warm and wet he could just slip right in. Emma sharply inhaled as she felt that deep satisfying stretch spread through her body. Killian couldn't believe that after so long he was finally inside the woman that he loved more than anything in any realm. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He growled in between kisses as Emma hooked her arms around him getting him as close as humanly possible. Killian revealed in the tight drag of her walls while she dug her nails into his back leaving little crescent moon shaped marks in their wakes.   
Her hips rolled to meet his movements, finding a frenzied rhythm that drove him mad. He groaned when he felt her ankles lock around the small of his back. Killian continued to rock into her slowly, gently, wanting to imprint the moment on his memory for the rest of his life.

“Harder,” She begged, her eyes falling closed as her lips parted in a wordless cry. Killian nibbled crook of her neck as he felt her hand slide down to his ass as if she was urging him forward and faster. He looked wrecked, and she was sure she looked the same. Swollen lips, a pink tint to the skin and glassy eyes. Emma could tell he was holding back. His forehead wrinkled and his whole body tensed as he pumped into her. She knew that it probably had a lot to do with the fact that he hasn't been with a woman in ages but she wanted him to enjoy this experience. Emma didn't want him to have to hold back. Without warning she flipped him over so she was on top. Quickly she drove herself down on him taking her pirate harder with each drop of her hips. Killian tried to get her to slow down but she wouldn't budge. 

“Emma, fuck,” He moaned out barely above a whisper. Killian instinctually pressed his thumb where they were joined, circling her sensitive bud as fast as he could. He was determined to get her to the finish line but his body had other plans. Before he could say another word he shot his seed deep within her, coating her walls. Emma continued to ride him until she was sure she had rung every last drop of pleasure from her pirate. Hook took a second to catch his breath as both their essence dripped down her thighs. She watched both their chests rise and fall, completely exhausted from what was supposed to be their boring Sunday movie night. 

Emma collapsed to his side, snuggling in close with a smile glued on her face. But when she looked to her partner she didn't see the grin she was expecting. “Killian, hey, what’s wrong?” She worried smoothing her thumb over the apple of his cheek. It was a simple gesture but it meant everything.

He took a pregnant pause before telling her what really was on his mind. “You didn’t come…”Killian sighed heavily. Emma could see the shame and disappointment on his face.

“Still the best sex I've ever had,” She reassured her pirate as she propped herself up from his chest giving him a comforting smile.

“How is that possible?” Hook implored lifting his brow.

“Because, we didn't just have sex. We made love. I’ve never done that before, not like this,” Emma confessed grinning like a schoolgirl.

“Well I won’t let you go unsatisfied,” Killian promised. She watched him skim his hand down the center of her stomach, down under the sheets.

“Well who said I was un-” Emma was quickly cut off by the feeling of his fingers touching her most sensitive spot. “Killian, you don’t have to,” She pleaded with him. Hooked paid no mind as he shifted her onto her back once again, kissing down her toned body. His lips soothed her hot skin, teasing every inch of her flesh. Killian enjoyed making her wait, taking his time with the princess before him. He nipped at the insides of her creamy thighs, making sure to torture her like she tortured him. She gasped when she finally felt his talented mouth against her satin center. She could feel his tongue lay flat against her clit just begging to be between his lips. All Emma could do was bite her tongue and hold on for dear life. 

“Do you know what we taste like together? Pure perfection. Like food from the gods,” Hook growled into her core. Killian sunk his lips into her flushed folds and for a moment he thought the delectable heat might actually burn his tongue. She groaned and Killian wasn't sure how it could get more perfect than this. Emma's sounds of approval in the air, her legs wrapped around his neck and the taste of princess on his tongue. He imagined this moment since the second he laid his eyes on her. He made himself mad thinking about how she would feel and taste. He just couldn't believe that he was finally living the fantasy in his dreams. He never thought he would get the chance to kiss the woman in his arms let alone make love to her. Emma's hips instuically began to buck into his face. Killian tried his best to keep her tight against him while using his other arm to urge her legs up onto his shoulders. She leaned up on her elbows to watch but her head dropped back again when he swiped his tongue against the hot bundle of nerves at her center again and again. Emma spread her thighs, her hands pressing his head deeper. He groaned, barely able to breathe as his tongue eagerly delve in deeper, eating her out to his heart’s content. He loved responsive she was, moaning and rocking her hips, her hands reaching for him. Her fingers tugged on his hair as he ran his tongue up and down her slit, letting her arousal dance in his mouth. Emma let out a wordless moan that rose in volume and pitch until it was a airy cry of mindless bliss. Suddenly with no warning white hot pleasure burned through her veins, stars clouded her vision and she felt weightless, just floating in pure love for a priceless moment before shuddering in release.

All she could do was breathe. Her brain felt like it was moving at a million miles a minute. How could this man before her seriously doubt his own abilities when he just gave her the best orgasm of her life? She could barely even string two sentences together she was so speechless. “There’s my confident captain!” She giggled, her hand draped over her forehead still trying to catch her breath as Killian flopped back to her side, pulling her back to his chest. “So, was it everything you hoped your virginity the sequel would be?” Emma teased, giving him sweet little kisses to his pecs while raking her nails through his dark curls.

“It was more, Emma. Because I was with the woman I love,” Killian sang placing an affectionate kiss to the crown of her head.

“And that loves you,” She promised. Making sure he knew she meant every word. Hook still wasn't used to her confessing her true feelings like this but loved hearing the words fall from her lips.

“I promise though I’ll be better next time,” Killian told still concerned about his performance

“Killian Jones will you stop that! You were perfect,” She scolded him while rolling her eyes. “But I suppose there isn't any harm in practicing. You know, just to make sure,” Emma giggled, moving to straddle him once again. 

That night they both learned an important cliche that happened to ring true. Practice does indeed make perfect. And they relearned it. Over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a like, comment, prompt, or suggestion! You can follow me on tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan blog @captain-swan-coffee


End file.
